


Cycles are rarely kind to those caught inside them

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, gender fluid Loki, oc child - Freeform, tarot card based promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Each promt is based on a tarot card from the major acranaLoki and Tony start a cycle, Loki and Tony's child finishes it





	1. Card 0 - The Fool

Card 0 – The Fool:

It was a new start for Tony and Loki. Neither one knew where they were going or why. They had their moments in the shade of Steve and Thor. Sneaked kisses in unused rooms. Whispers of offerings to run away and be someone else shared in the shower. Sometimes they would tell the other they have to end it, sometimes they even almost did. But this was like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, neither could truly allow the other to end it.


	2. Card 1 - The Magician

Card 1 – The Magician:

People saw them as destroyers and people who rained down death. It nagged at both of them. Tony would pace in his lab, crying out all the good he did with his robots. Sometimes he would cry for the lives lost during his old life or at the buildings ruined by the Avengers. He would yell that they should have just signed the damn papers. Loki wished the others could see them as they were. A healer, a teacher, a caretaker. They would fix the team up, be a shoulder to sob on. But no matter what they said or did, they would be blamed for the woes around the world. Steve once asked them if they had caused a blizzard that killed children in a poor Russian village. But Tony knew the truth of Loki, and Loki knew the truth of Tony, and for now, they held onto that like a flame in the night.


	3. Card 2 - The High Priestess

Card 2 – The High Priestess:

Each held secret knowledge. Tony understood robots as if he was one. Loki knew the oddest rarest magick yet could also heatedly debate the value of Wicca and mass marketed spell books. Both held those wisdom close to their chest. Too scared to scare it and have it used to cause more pain in the world. At nights, they would hold the other close and whisper these truths between cries of pleasure and pleads to be touched. Both would just smile when told how stupid they were, they knew the secrets of the universe for the void had whispered to them both.


	4. Card 3 - The Empress

Card 3 – the Empress:

Once Loki had whispered the request to Tony, Tony had been thrilled. Maybe alittle worried he would fail like his father did. The union had been more pleasurable than any other encounter. “ Make me a mother, Tony...” still hung in the air in their bedroom. Tony paced as he awaited the news. Was Loki with child? Was this a good idea? Would he fail as a father? He had lost the Avengers after all he reasoned. But once their bodies joined together again, and Tony heard he was a father, none of that mattered. He wanted to buy a plane and write it in the sky. His beloved Norse God was giving him a child!


	5. Card 4 - The Emperor

Card 4 – The Emperor:

If Loki was the mother side of the coin, then Thor was the father. Thor held his own child with smug pride. Loki smiled where they were supposed to. Uncle? Sure it wasn't a bad word but how they wished to shout “ I am not a boy!” at their brother. Still. They remained silent. Until forcibly outed by Val. Maybe they had earned it, they had forced her to admit to being a Valkyrie after all. Maybe if the room wasn't so damn silent they wouldn't be so scared. When did they start crying? They had wondered as they felt the tears on their cheeks. Thor had been displeased at the mother of his child for that and Loki got a bear hug. Loki clung to their brother, scared of being disowned after all they had been though. Instead Thor cheered at their sibling being pregnant and gave Tony a stern warning. Break their heart and Thor would break his legs.


	6. Card 5 - The Heirophant

Card 5 – The Heirophant:

Tradition is hard to follow when your gender fluid and you can't plan ahead to know what gender you'll be when planning your own wedding. Tony held Loki close as they struggled with their gender. Tony was thrilled for the day. When it finally came to be, Loki stood proud in their wedding dress. Their daughter was abit little to fully join in but Loki held her in their arms as they got photos done. Screw tradition when your future spouse looks great in either a dress or a suite, and don't even get Tony started on how damn cute his baby girl was.


	7. Card 6 - The Lovers

Card 6 – The Lovers

Watching his son fall in love for the first time bought mixed feelings for Tony. Part of him was thrilled that Peter would know what love felt like, part of him dreaded him growing up. It was the double edge sword of adopting someone who was 17 he knew. Loki was a proud mother watching Peter go out on his first date with his boyfriend. Coming out as Bisexual had been scary for the teen, his parents threw him a coming out party.


	8. Card 7 - The Chariot

Card 7 – The Chariot:

Victory was a bitter pill to swallow. The other Avengers re-joined the team, signed the damn papers finally. So why would he so bitter ? Tony wondered. It didn't take long to find new reasons. Misgendering Loki was a new sport, and often they spoke of taking their daughter away from them to be saved from Loki. Loki ended up on medication to cope with all the stress and terror. Tony threw them out of his tower. Maybe victory wasn't so bitter after all he thought as he held his Loki in his arms and his little girl was trying to hand him her plush wolf Thor gave her.


	9. Card 8 - The Strength

Card 8 – Strength:

Real power wasn't taking lives Loki mused, it was letting them live knowing they will never win. Loki was entitled to ending Clint's life after what he pulled, and Loki doubted any courts would disagree. Yet, Clint was alive. Loki wondered why he let him go but once they saw their child's face they understood. Clint's children shouldn't pay for what Clint did. Clint may have kidnapped their daughter. A crime against a child was unforgivable. Yet, they had released Clint's throat and told him to run and never come back. They picked up their crying daughter and walked home in the rain. Maybe mercy was a strength they could learn to wield.


	10. Card 9 - The Hermit

Card 9 – The Hermit:

Lily was growing up so fast and was already showing her magick to her daddy. Lily was the sun to Loki's moon. Loki wore dark colors, Lily loved pastel colors. Strange came by and gifted her her first book of shadows. It was ocean blue and had glittery mermaids on the cover. She run up to her Momma to show them. Lily's excited babble at her mother made Strange realize just how much he had become closed off. He never expected it would be Loki's child that would make him realize. He smiled watching the new Mother pick up their 4 year old girl, holding her close to their chest. Lily's brown hair mixing in with Loki's black hair.


	11. Card 10 - Wheel of Fortune

Card 10 – Wheel of Fortune:

Cycles come and go, Tony knew and understood this. He was an adult dammit. But standing at his son's wedding was still a shock to his core. Lily was thrilled and was showing Peter's husband her mermaid collection. Peter beamed at his little sister. Loki sceezed Tony's hand to ground him in the moment. Tony sniffled all the same. His little boy wasn't so small anymore. He wasn't ready dammit!


	12. Card 11 - Justice

Card 11 – Justice:

The New Avengers took over the role the former Avengers team had. Tony wasn't shocked when most of the old team ended up jail for falling into the black market. Tony had wanted to be shocked but he wasn't. He was watching the news with Lily in his arms. She had gotten a cold from a fellow student at her private school. This was the only way she could sleep without getting a coughing spell. Tony hadn't know fully how to explain it to her but Lily simply asked if they had hurt people and Tony had nodded. She said bullies should go away for good. Loki had smiled at their child's wisdom at such a young age.


	13. Card 12 - The Hanged Man

Card 12 – The Hanged Man:

Tony had once thought he would take an apple if offered. He had wanted to live forever with Lily and Loki. But now he almost welcomed the end. It was natural. It was the order of things. Loki had been shattered when Tony had turned it down. He sat infront of the bedroom door as he heard Loki crying. Lily had walked up to him and asked why was Momma crying? Tony just smiled at her and held her as he explained the order life goes. It wasn't that he didn't love Loki nor that he wanted Loki to suffer, it was that he craved something so normal. Life sometimes turns us upside down to make us realize what matters and what truly counts he felt.


	14. Card 13 - Death

Card 13 – Death:

You can't be reckless forever without paying the price. Loki and Lily just stood there. How did it come to this? Loki wondered. Lily didn't understand and kept asking why they were giving her sleeping daddy flowers. Loki couldn't tell her why, scared if they opened their mouth, only horrors would escape. Thor held Loki's other hand, his own eyes betraying him. When life gives you a dream so perfect, does one have the right to mourn it? Loki wonders as they try to explain death to an 9 year old girl who just wanted her daddy to wake up. He died a warrior atleast Thor told them both.


	15. Card 14 - Temperance

Card 14 – Temperance:

How does once balance a mortal life and an immortal one? Loki sat on a throne in Asgard. It felt bitter and tasteless to them. Lily had ran out to the garden and screamed at Hel to give her Daddy back when it finally sunk in. Val scoffed at Lily and openly mocked Thor's claims that Tony had earned a warrior's death. What good was it to be a king if what you want is on the other side of the veil?


	16. Card 15 - The Devil

Card 15 – The Devil:

Obsession was Loki's middle name. They poured over all the spell books to bring Tony back, only to cry on their brother's chest when caught. The pleas didn't stop until Loki cried themselves asleep. Thor locked all the spell books away to keep Loki from using magick forbidden. Loki would wake up screaming for Tony. Reliving his death over and over. Thor held them everytime.


	17. Card 16 - The Tower

Card 16 – The Tower:

Loki had felt Tony was it and there would be nobody else. Like all things, someone or something just had to prove them wrong. Just when they felt they were over Thor. Loki tried to will it to go away. Thor was their brother! Yet they dreamed of Thor's arms and a time when they would rule side by side. After having one too many during a Yule celebration, the confession came out. Nothing was the same after that.


	18. Card 17 - The Star

Card 17 – The Star:

Val's habit of drinking was the final straw for Thor when she got drunk and got into a horse accident that killed their son. Thor grieved loudly. He would pace Loki's room, and Loki would offer that his tears were “manly tears”. Thor would laugh at that and then cry all over again. Lily gave him a mermaid plush to cheer up. Her way of trying to fix something out of her understanding. Thor fell into Loki. The first time was in their garden, the third time was when Thor held Loki's hand to the air and shouted “ long live the kings of Asgard!”. They fell into step with each other. Lily was thrilled and started to call Thor “daddy”. Thor didn't know if this was right or wrong, just knew it felt good. Maybe he would start with that and see where it goes.


	19. Card 18 - The Moon

Card 18 – The Moon:

Everyone has a shadow side, Thor understood this. It was just nature. But when Hemidal of all people started an uprising against him and Loki, he was thrown for a loop. Thor stared at the man he saw as a second father, someone who had taught Loki tarot. He had fought against Hella, he had stood tall against the Frost Giants. Yet, he had a raised a sword towards Loki. Thor cried out his rage at the sky, falling to his knees before the man. The thunderstorm could be seen from space. The man smiled one last time as the bolt sent him to Hel.


	20. Card 19 - The Sun

Card 19 – The Sun:

There was joy to be had. Their fields were filled with fresh gains and first veggies. Trees had been extra good this summer. Thor loved to walk the fields with Lily as he taught her the best way to pick each different gain, veggie and fruit. Loki would teach her how to cook later that night. Both kings were getting the bon fire ready. An offer of a blood heir was on Loki's lips the night before. It was Thor's birthday on Beltane, and it would be seen as a sign of good times. Thor had silenced Loki with a kiss. No, his sibling wouldn't be a breeder just to smooth the hurt of the uprising. No, he thought, Lily would be queen and she will be a fine queen at that Thor thought with a smile at the girl holding his hand.


	21. Card 20 - The Judgement

Card 20 – Judgment:

Nothing is free in life. Everything has a cost. Everything comes with a list of things you've done. All you can do is explain yourself and hope for the best. The world still turns. Time don't stop no matter how much you stamp your feet and throw a fit. Thor often wondered if he and Loki would end up in the same after life and would it be cruel if Tony was there as well. Would Loki choose to spent it with Tony? Would Loki choose to spent it with him? Maybe death was the great blackness and he worried for nothing. It mattered not. Not when he opened his eyes and saw his Mother standing in her garden with Loki at her side. Thor ran to them. Loki smiled at him and Thor kissed them. Their mother shook her head with a smile. “About time, my children” She said softly to them. They had left Asgard able to stand on its own. Now it was time for the next gen to step up.


	22. Card 21 - The World

Card 21 – The World:

Lily stood before her people. Her green eyes hardly dry. Both her fathers and her mother was on the other side. She was no longer the small little girl picking daises. She was a proud queen and she would stand tall for those lost. She had completed the cycle. Her first order was to grant same rights to same sex couples as her step-father and mother were unable to wed under Asgardian law. She made it a crime to harm trans people in the kingdom. In her Mother's honor, she made it a crime to forbid to teach a mage due to gender. Yes, her heart was hurting and yes, she missed her parents. But she had a kingdom to tend to and when her life ended, she would be with them all over again. “May we stand forever, my people” She shouted as tears ran down her pale cheeks. For you, Mother. For you, Father, For you, Thor, my second father.


End file.
